Short Bat Sex Stories
by Erik9393
Summary: This is just a bunch of sex adventures with Beck and Cat. This story has been put to a standstill.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of my many short sex chapters.**

 **Featuring: Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver**

 **Don't know how many chapters I'll do.**

 **I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Beck was having a peaceful dream of him and Cat in a beautiful island when he wakes up to the sound of his phone.

He looked at his clock and saw it was ten past six in the morning.

He looked at his phone, and saw it was Cat calling her.

"Hello." he answered. "Beck." Cat whispered.

"What is it Cat?" he asked. "I need you." she replied.

He sat up. "Is something wrong?" he wondered.

"No. I NEED you." she said.

Beck didn't understood what she meant. "What are you-" He stopped when he realized what she meant.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." he said before hanging up.

He got up and stretched.

He gathered some clean clothes and took a shower.

He got dressed, grabbed himself a bagel and headed out the door.

He drove his truck over to Cat's place.

As soon as he stopped in front of her house and put his truck in park, Cat ran over to the truck, her hello kitty backpack in hand.

As soon as she got in she straddled in his lap, and gave him a big, tongue lashing kiss.

He started kissing her back. His hands cupped her buttocks, she lets out a loud moan.

"I need you inside of me." she whispered in his ear. "Not here though." she added.

He drove over to an abandoned parking lot.

He put the truck in park, and pulled his pants and underwear down. Cat has her skirt bunched up over her waist.

Beck saw that Cat wasn't wearing any underwear.

He was cautious at first, slowly inserting his rod inch by inch into Cat's center.

But then once he was fully in her, she wrapped her arms around neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and started humping him wildly.

"God Cat, you really this horny this morning?" he asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "No. Not bad at all." he replied.

Moans, grunts, and deep breathes filled the vehicle.

"BECK!" she screamed as she orgasmed.

Beck came shortly after she did.

After catching their breathes for several minutes Cat leaned in and gave Beck a slow, gentle kiss.

Beck just stared at the red headed beauty.

"We should get to school." he replied as they straighten themselves up. School started in about a half hour.

Cat nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you need to pick up a pair of underwear back at home?" he asked.

"Nope. I got a pair in my backpack." she said, pulling out a pair of pink panties with strawberries on them, and slid them up her legs, up her skirt.

Cat gave him one more kiss before they were on their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck is sitting at the lunch table with Tori, Jade, Robbie with Rex, and Andre, eating his quesadilla.

"So a neutron walks into a bar and asks 'How much for a drink?' And the bartender says 'For you, no charge!'" says Robbie.

"Boo! You stink!" Rex proclaimed.

"Really Rex? Am I not funny?" Robbie asked.

"You're the exact opposite of funny." Jade said.

"No he's not." Tori said. Jade just glared at her.

"It's not that you're not funny. It's just that you haven't found the right material yet." says Andre.

"Maybe you could be a ventriloquist." Beck said.

"A ventriloquist is a guy holding a dummy. You think I'm a dummy?" Rex flared.

"Nobody said you were a dummy." Beck replied.

"That better be true son." said Rex.

"Hi guys!" Cat said cheerfully.

Everyone said hello to Cat. Well, everyone except Jade.

"Rude." Cat added.

She then walks behind Beck, and wrapped her arms around him.

A few moments went by before Beck felt wet teeth nibbling on his right ear. He swallowed a moan.

"You two seemed to be real clingy lately." Tori replied.

"Well what can we say. We're in love. Right babe?" said Beck, as he turned his head back at Cat for a kiss.

"Right." she said, giving him a quick peck.

Cat resumed on sucking his ear lightly.

He could feel himself getting horny.

While the others were chatting, Cat pressed her lips to his ear and whispered "Meet me in the janitors closet in ten minutes." before leaving.

* * *

Beck was at his locker, getting his notepad for Sikowitz's class, when she felt someone grab his arm.

He see's Cat pulling him across the hallway.

"I was just heading on over to the janitors closet." he said.

"I couldn't wait any longer." she replied back.

They get to the closet.

Beck locks the door, and turns to see Cat with her panties down to her ankles, with her naked ass pointing towards him.

He got the message, and dropped his trousers.

He walked up behind her, and slowly inserted himself into her asshole.

She moaned for every inch he put in her. She had a cloth in her mouth to block out any loud noises.

"God Beck. Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass!" she whispered loudly. Beck was caught off guard from Cat's use of dirty language, but continued to pound her from behind.

"I'm cumming." he grunted as he shot his load into her.

She screamed into the cloth as she came as well.

Beck backs up from her, and started to pull up his pants when Cat says "Beck, my butt hurts."

He raised her eyebrows. "You want me to kiss it and make it all better?" he asked, grinning. Cat smiled back.

Beck got on her knees, and pressed his lips to her butt cheeks. She sighed every time she felt his wet lips.

It wasn't long before Beck pull her cheeks apart, and nearly lost it when he saw her pink hole.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her hole. She shuddered out a sigh.

Beck then slipped his tongue it. Cat moaned and groaned into the cloth.

He slid a finger inside her center while kissing her asshole.

Beck! I'm cumming again!" she replied as she came again.

He gets back on his feet.

Cat pulls her panties back up.

The warning bell rang.

"We better get to Sikowitz's class or we'll be late." Beck replied.

"Good idea." she agreed.

They went to class hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck is sitting on his couch, watching some hockey while eating a philly cheese steak. The Vancouver Canucks were playing the Detroit Red Wings. It's tied at two midway through the third period.

He got up and went into the restroom.

He was washing his hands when he heard knocking on his door.

"In a minute!" he shouted.

He opened his door and saw Cat standing there.

"Hey babe." she replied, giving him a hug. "Hey Cat." he said.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked in a flirty manner. "Just watching some hockey."

"Can I watch it with you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure. Why not?" he replied.

She plopped down on the couch. As she did so her skirt rode up, exposing her thick, tan thighs.

Beck swallowed, his throat getting dry. And he felt himself getting hard.

He looked up and saw he got caught. Cat giving him a naught smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Do you have diet pepsi?" she wondered.

"I'll go check." he said.

He looked in the fridge and saw a couple of diet pepsi's.

"Yes we do." he said, handing her a can.

He sat down next to her, put an arm around her, and enjoyed the rest of the hockey game.

The game went to overtime.

"Come on Henrik Sedin!" Beck cheered.

The Canucks scored the game winning goal.

Both Beck and Cat jumped up and down joyfully.

They stood there, holding each other.

He then looked down and noticed a big wet stain on the carpet.

Cat looked down. "Oh no! I made a mess!" she proclaim.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." he said.

He started to walk away when Cat reached out a grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" she asked in a flirty manner.

"What? Cat I wouldn't-" he stopped when he saw a hint of lust in Cat big brown eyes.

"Take off your skirt and panties and get over my knee young lady!" he said loudly.

She pushed her skirt and underwear down to her ankles, stepped out of them, and laid on his lap. Her naked bubble butt sticking up in the air.

He immediately got hard. He wanted to fuck her right there. But he knew he had to focus on the task at hand.

He brought his hand down hard. She yelped loudly. Be brought it down again. Same reaction.

He spanked her ass about fifty times. He spanked her so hard, it made her ass cheeks jiggle.

After he finished he leaned back, trying to catch his breath. He was listening to her sighs and moans.

He looked down at her pussy and saw it was soaked. Also her ass was really red. About as red as her hair.

She got up, and started fumbling with the button and the fly of his jeans.

"You did a really good job. I think you deserve a little treat." she hissed.

His eyebrows shot up as his jeans and underwear were pulled down.

It wasn't long before his rod was in Cat's mouth.

And before he knew it he went stiff as he came in her mouth down her throat.

After swallowing his cum, he got on his lap, straddling him.

"I need you baby." she replied.

She didn't need to ask twice.

He carried her to the bedroom. They shed the rest of their clothes.

Cat laid on her back. Beck got on top of her, and slid his erection inside of her.

They screamed each other's names as they fucked each other.

They would fuck for hours.

"You're amazing." Cat said, breathing hard. "I know. You've told me that before." he replied.

He looked at the time and saw it was midnight.

"It's late." he said. "You don't want me to stay here with you tonight?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" he asked. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not." he replied, pulling her naked body toward his.

He gave her a sweet kiss, with a little tongue.

"Goodnight babe." he said.

"Night Beck." she replied. back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday night. The start of the weekend.

Beck had just gotten home from school and had started working on his history project when his phone rang.

He smiled as he saw it was Cat.

"Hey babe." he said.

"Hey sexy." Cat replied in a flirty kind of manner.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"My parents are out of town this weekend. So I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for the next few days. Watching movies, and, you know..." she lingered.

Beck took a deep breath, and said "Babe, you know I'd love too. But unfortunately I got this history project I have to work on. It's worth twenty percent of my grade."

Cat just grunted in frustration, and said "I understand. Can I come over though?" she asked.

"That's fine." he replied.

"Kay kay. See you in twenty minutes." she said before hanging up.

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

Cat arrived at Beck's RV carrying two sodas.

"Hey Beck. I got you a soda." she replied, handing him a soda.

"Thanks. You're a great friend." Beck replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"It's my pleasure." she said, giving him a naughty smile as she took a seat on the couch.

Beck was a bit suspicious but just shrugged it off.

He went back to working on his history project. Taking a sip of his soda every minute.

But it wasn't till about twenty minutes later where his vision started to blur, he started breathing heavily, and he started to feel fatigue setting in.

Cat came up from behind him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, messaging his shoulders.

"You okay babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired. No big deal." he replied.

But as time went on he found it hard to concentrate. He was having trouble trying to stay awake. He lets out a little yawn.

"You look like you could use a nap." she suggested.

"You maybe right. I could use a little break." he replied.

He stood up, and tried to walk on over to his bedroom but his legs were like concrete. He couldn't move them.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

Beck leaned on Cat's shoulder as she led him to his bed.

She lets him fall on his bed, and within minutes he would fall asleep.

* * *

Beck wakes up groggy.

He tries to sit up, but was yanked back down.

He realized his hands were handcuffed to the bed post.

"Cat?" he called out.

"Be in a minute." she called back.

She came into his room, wearing a robe.

"Cat. Why am I handcuffed?" he asked.

She glared at him, causing Beck to swallow nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "I need you inside me." she added, taking a seat next to him.

"Cat-" he tried talking before Cat placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"If you don't stop complaining it'll take things longer." she replied.

He didn't see any point in talking to her. She wants sex, and he decided to give it to him.

She stood up, dropped the robe, and she was naked. Beck's rod grew erect immediately.

She got on top of him, and gave him a long long kiss on the lips. She then pushes his shirt up, leaving small pecks on his chest.

Then she pulled his jeans and boxers down, and engulfed his rod.

She didn't want him to release right there. She just wanted his cock to get slick.

She took it out of her mouth, and then scooted up to his face.

"I want you to eat me, but don't make me cum." she instructed.

And did he eat her well? He could taste the juices leaking out of her. Then Cat moved back to his cock, and slid it in her.

And in a matter of minutes they both came.

She rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

She got off him, and let him out of the cuffs.

After getting dressed he picked her up off the ground, and gave her a hard kiss.

"You evil little girl." he teased.

"Hey what can I say. I'm not always the adorable, innocent little girl people say I am." she said.

"You definitely showed me that." he said.

"Well I should get dress and head on home. See you at school?" she replied, standing on her tip toes, and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah. Sure." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a chapter where Beck is the one demanding sex.**

 **I'll be sure to do more chapters like these.**

Beck pulls his truck up to Cat's driveway. Her parents were gone for the weekend.

He unlocks the front door with the spare key Cat gave him.

He goes to the living room. She wasn't there. 'She might be in her bedroom.' he thought to himself.

He went upstairs. He stopped near the bathroom when he heard the shower running.

He pressed an ear to the door, and heard Cat humming some tune.

Suddenly an idea hatched into his brain.

He opened the door, quietly, slowly. He slowly stripped out of his clothes.

He tiptoed toward the shower. Cat still humming.

He reached out, and yanked the curtain open. Cat jumped, screamed, and covered herself.

She was catching her breath as she saw Beck was naked, with a grin on his face. A smile slowly formed on her face, and she let her arms out for him.

He pounced on her, pushing her back up against the shower wall.

"Miss me babe?" he whispered into her ear. "You know it." Cat answered as Beck started kissing her neck.

"Oh Beck. Oh Beck." Cat moaned. That always drives Beck crazy.

Cat got down on her knees, and took Beck's rod in her mouth, adding a little tongue in it.

He was close to cumming, but Cat took his rod out of her mouth. He gave her a confused look.

"I want all of your cum inside of me." she said.

Beck pushed Cat's back back up against the wall. He brought his lips to her breasts, sucking her nipples.

Cat jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock grazing her wet sex.

"I need you inside me. NOW!" she exclaimed. He easily slid himself inside her.

They hump, panted, moaned and groaned. And she screamed his name as he exploded inside her.

They sat down on the bath floor, trying to catch their breath. They get back up, and ended up bathing each other while the shower was still running. They would kiss briefly.

After their shower together they dried each other off.

They walked hand in hand to Cat's bed, not bothering to getting dressed.

They get under the covers. Beck went to put his arm around Cat, but she wasn't there.

He was confused. But then he felt a pair of wet lips around his rod. It wasn't long before he came into her mouth.

She then slid up next to him and gave him a long kiss.

"A little snack before bed?" Beck wondered. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I suppose you can say that." she replied.

They said their good nights and went off to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little special treat for you readers. Enjoy.**

Beck and Cat are on a sweet cruise ship on their summer vacation.

"This is an amazing cruise." Cat replied to Beck.

"You've been such a great girlfriend, I just thought you deserve a dream vacation." he said.

"This really is a dream vacation." she said before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Meet me in the bedroom in fifteen minutes." she added before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later Beck stepped inside their bedroom, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

He saw the room was lit with several scented candles. She saw rose petals all over the bed. And he saw a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

Suddenly Cat made her way out of the bathroom, wearing a fancy, sexy negligee and high heels.

"I've been waiting for you." she replied softly, teasingly.

He walked up to her and they started going at it like hungry wolves.

Beck slid his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly gave him permission to access.

He slid his hands down her back to grip her ass. She moans into his mouth.

Soon they started undressing each other, slowly to savor the moment.

They laid on the bed, naked. "I love you Cat." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Beck. Now make love to me." she demanded.

They would go through a couple of hours of hard, passionate sex.

They laid next to each other, catching their breathes before kissing each other passionately.

"Thank you Beck. This has been the best dream vacation I've ever had." she replied.

"You're welcome." he said. "So how bout that champagne?" Beck then. suggested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter to this Bat fandom.**

Beck came to her house for a special dinner. Well not real special. They had mac and cheese with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

"So how was your day honey?" Cat asked. "It was good." he answered.

"How was yours? he asked. "Same." she said.

After finishing dinner they went upstairs to Cat's room.

Cat closed the door. She took out her gift from her dresser.

"Happy six month anniversary!" she exclaimed. "Aww. You shouldn't have." Beck replied, taking his gift from her.

He opened it, and smiled at her when he saw she made him a picture frame with macaroni on it.

"You like it?" she asked. "Like it? I love it." he replied. "Really?" she wondered in excitement. "You made it with your own hands. That's what makes it special." he added.

She squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, wet, lingering kiss.

"Hold up." he replied. She dropped back to the floor, confused. "Let me give you YOUR gift."

She handed Cat a box. She opened it, and she squealed when she saw what was in it.

It was a tiara with three ruby red gemstones on it. Almost the same color as her hair.

"It's beautiful." she said. Beck took it out and put it on Cat's head. She walked over to the mirror on her dresser and stared at herself.

"I look like a princess." she said, doing a little twirl.

"You've always been a princess." he said.

Cat skipped over to bed, jumped back into his arms and kissed him again. Only this time she let it linger. It wasn't long before their tongues intertwined.

Beck carried Cat to her bed. He kissed her neck. Cat sighed.

She sat up and peeled off her shirt, revealing she didn't have a bra on.

He leaned forward and started sucking on her erect nipples.

After he was finished he took off his own shirt. Cat took the time to admire his toned figure.

She kissed his check. Kissed all the way down to his stomach, just above the button of his jeans.

She lifted her hips so she could slide her skirt off, revealing a black thong.

He started sucking her itty bitty toes, causing her to moan.

He kissed up her legs till he got to her thong. He licked and suck her thong clad pussy.

He then peeled off her thong. Seeing her clean shaving clit drove him nuts.

He sucked and tongued her bald pussy before Cat screams "I'M CUMMING!" Her orgasm sent her to oblivion.

After catching her breath, she decided to return the favor.

She engulfed his cock deep into her mouth.

He groaned when he came in her mouth.

They fucked each other senseless, in every way possible until they were exhausted.

"So how was our six month anniversary to you?" Beck asked.

"It was everything I thought it would be." she said.

"Same here." Beck would reply.

"Can't wait for our one year anniversary." she added before they went off to sleep.


End file.
